Los Sueños Que Nos Unen
by puckyblack
Summary: Robin tiene un par de sueños que lo hacen reaccionar y ahora esta dispuesto a arriesgarse pare ser feliz. RobxStar oneshot


**¡Hola a todos! si, ya se que no he acabado mi otra historia aun, pero estoy en eso, lo que pasa es que esta idea estaba rondando en mi cabeza desde hace unos dias y no podia esperar para desarrollarla, asi que tome mi pluma y mi libreta y ¡tada! aqui esta. considerenlo un especial de dia de San Valentin y debo admitir tambien que me siento muy orgullosa de mi trabajo.**

**espero que les guste y dejen reviews por favor. acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS pero nada de OFENSAS ¿entendido?**

**ah si se me olvida: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen (si asi fuera ¿creen que estaria publicando historias en internet? claro que no).**

**lo unico que me pertenece es este one-shot, una historia de seis capitulos y mi fiel Ipod. (ah y mi querida perrita labrador) **

**

* * *

**

**Los Sueños Que Nos Unen.**

**Por Pucky-Black**

La oscuridad reinaba el lugar, oscuridad total, hacia mucho frió, y lo peor de todo era que no podía ver a nadie, estaba completamente solo, abandonado, pero ¿Por qué¿Qué era este lugar¿Por qué se sentía tan desesperado¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo¿Por qué se sentía tan perdido¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor…?

Empezó a caminar sin siquiera saber a donde dirigirse, cada vez sintiéndose más débil, más culpable, mas herido… ¿Dónde estaban todos¿Por qué se habían ido?... ¿donde estaba ella¿Lo había dejado también?...no, ella no lo dejaría¿verdad? Pero¿Por qué no estaba con el ahora que la necesitaba? Tenía miedo, la necesitaba y la necesitaba urgentemente.

"Star… ¿Dónde estas?" susurro sosteniendo las lagrimas que le causaba el solo hecho de que ella no estuviera con el.

Pero no solo era eso, se sentía incomodo, preocupado por alguna razón¡y aun no sabia donde se encontraba, definitivamente no era ninguna parte de la ciudad, ni de la torre, de hecho no parecía que se encontrara en algún lugar de la tierra.

Cayó de rodillas, no podía soportarlo más "¿Por qué¿Por qué?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, confusión y angustia, todas esas emociones ¿Por qué las sentía¿Qué lo hacia tan infeliz?...pero no era necesario preguntarlo, por que el ya lo sabia, lo que causaba su dolor, su angustia, su tristeza, era ella ¡no! Mas bien la falta de ella.

La falta de Starfire, ella era la luz en la oscuridad, la que siempre llena de esperanza lo animaba a levantarse y continuar, la que le daba fuerzas, la que lo hacia sentir feliz…pero ahora no estaba, y dolía, todo lo que ella le había ayudado a olvidar había regresado de pronto, como una fuerte bofetada en la cara, y no sabia si podía aguantarlo mas.

Y lo peor de todo era que sabia por que lo había dejado, era obvio…¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como ella podía amar a un imbecil obsesivo como el, ella es optimista, alegre, hermosa, amable…y muchas otras cosas mas que el adoraba, en cambio de el: obsesivo, terco, serio, pesimista…un amargado…demasiado aburrido para ella, el no la merecía, ni siquiera merecía su amistad, pero aun así no quería perderla, no quería separarse de ella, la amaba y aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo, el la seguiría amando igual o incluso mas…

De pronto, escucho pasos, alguien corría¿acaso no estaba solo?...el también corrió, tratando de averiguar quien mas estaba ahí, tal vez esa persona podría explicarle donde estaba, tal vez esa persona podría decirle donde podía encontrar a Starfire.

Cada vez los pasos se oían más fuertes, estaba cerca, los pasos se detuvieron, era claro que estaba a la vuelta de esa esquina, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a ir mas rápido, al contrario cada vez sus pasos eran más cortos….

"¡STARFIRE!" empezó a correr de nuevo, alguien había gritado, y no solo era alguien, era su amada Starfire, algo le había pasado.

Su corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido, al mismo tiempo que corría con todas las fuerzas que las piernas le podían dar _"por favor que este bien, que este bien_".

Al final doblo la esquina, lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en seco: ahí estaba ella, en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, su sangre.

Su cara estaba cubierta con una gran cortina roja que era su cabello, no podía ver lo que creía, ella estaba…. ¡NO!...ella _no podía_ estarlo, _no debía_ estarlo….

Se acerco lentamente hacia su cuerpo, se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado, y suavemente volteo su cuerpo poniéndolo en sus brazos, miro su cara, tenia los ojos cerrados y hasta parecía dormida, toco una de sus mejillas y estaba fría, tenia una gran herida en su estomago de donde provenía la sangre…

"_no…por favor no"_ susurraba mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, retiro el cabello que le cubría la cara y la abrazo mas hacia el "por favor despierta Star…no me dejes…por favor ¡TE NECESITO!..."grito furiosamente desesperado¿Por qué ella? De todas las personas en el mundo ¿tenia que ser ella, abrazo fuertemente su cuerpo sin vida, llorando como nunca lo había hecho antes, no desde que murieron sus padres, y ahora la había perdido a ella también, la persona mas importante en su vida ¡no! _¡Su vida!_ Y la había perdido, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer cada vez mas y mas, no podía evitarlo, quería verla de nuevo, decirle cuanto la amaba, no importaba si ella lo rechazaba, podría soportarlo, pero el no volverla a ver nunca mas, eso si no lo podría manejar.

"_por favor despierta…"_ hundió su cara en su cabello, suspirando su aroma, se sentía tan infeliz, el la amaba, tal vez si hubiera llegado antes, si no se hubiera separado de ella, era tan estupido ¡todo esto era su culpa, por su culpa ella estaba muerta!….

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!" Robin despertó horrorizado, con el sudor en su cara, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, estaba en casa y solo había sido un sueño.

Robin se llevo las manos en la cara en forma de frustración

"parecía tan real…" susurro para si mismo.

Se quito las sabanas de encima y salio de la cama, estaba temblando, parecía increíble que el chico maravilla, el líder de los titanesse habiaasustado por un simple sueño…

"una pesadilla" se aclaro a si mismo.

Salio de su habitación con dirección a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, de alguna forma tenía que calmarse, pero el vaso de agua no sirvió de nada, nada serviría hasta que la viera…

Se detuvo en frente de una puerta con las letras "STARFIRE" escritas en el metal, no se movió por unos segundos, sentía miedo de entrar y no encontrarla, empujo la puerta suavemente y entro silenciosamente, no quería despertarla.

En otras circunstancias no habría entrado, y no por que no quisiera, si no por que no quería molestarla, ella no sentiría lo mismo por el y lo único que recibiría seria rechazo, pero ahora…ahora ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias, no le importaba lo que pasaría si llegara a despertar, lo único que quería era verla.

Se acerco a su cama y se arrodillo junto a ella, ahí estaba Starfire, tranquilamente dormida, se veía hermosa, ella abrazaba la almohada y ligeramente algunos mechones de cabello caían suavemente por su cara.

Robin no pudo resistirlo y con una mano toco su mejilla, podía sentir su suave piel ya que no tenia su guante verde como acostumbraba, solo llevaba unos boxers y una playera negra sin mangas.

Starfire no llevaba su traje usual tampoco, en vez de eso traía una pijama de dos piezas: un top rosa y un pantalón del mismo color; a menudo los titanes solían dormir con pijamas normales, aunque era raro ocurría, pero aun así estaban listos para cualquier emergencia.

Robin dio un suspiro, en parte de alivio, sabía que sonaba ridículo, pero ese sueño había sido tan real y tan horrible.

"_si algo te llegara a pasar…."_ Susurro suavemente a la dormida Starfire _"…no se que haría sin ti…"_

Robin se quedo así por varios minutos, solo mirándola, tomo con delicadeza la mano que tenia Star descubierta , y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido poco a poco…



"¿Starfire?" robin estaba en el techo de la torre y en la orilla se encontraba Star, cargaba una mochila rosa en la espalda y miraba fijamente al cielo, a las estrellas para ser exactos.

"¿te encuentras bien?" Robin se acerco a ella tocando su hombro.

Ella volteo a verlo, tenia lagrimas en los ojos. "lo siento Robin, pero tengo que irme"

Robin se quedo helado por unos momentos¿Qué había dicho? Parpadeo un par de veces "¿Cómo¿A-adonde te vas?" pregunto con una voz entrecortada, casi inaudible.

"me di cuenta de lo que…" Starfire suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras "de lo que sientes por mi" dijo por fin mirando al suelo

Robin se quedo perplejo ¿lo sabia¿Cómo?

"y-y lo siento p-pero y-yo no siento lo mismo…" Robin sintió como su corazón se hacia añicos poco a poco. "Así que creo que lo mejor seria…que me fuera, no quiero causar problemas y, yo lo siento mucho" Starfire se dio media vuelta dispuesta irse, pero Robin la agarro del brazo, deteniéndola

"por favor no te vayas" suplico "yo no…todavía podemos seguir siendo amigos…pero por favor, no me dejes"

Ella lo miro de nuevo y jalo un poco su brazo para que robin la soltara "lo siento Robin…pero entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada" salto del techo y empezó a volar con dirección al cielo sin mirar atrás, ignorando los gritos desesperados de Robin.

"¡STARFIRE!..." empezó a gritar "…. ¡NO ME DEJES!"

"Robin…despierta….Robin…" una dulce voz lo llamaba, el abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Starfire, la verdadera Star.

"Robin ¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupada, tenia las manos de robin en las suyas. Cosa que Robin noto inmediatamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo fuertemente "Nunca Star, nunca me dejes" le susurro poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y acariciando su cabello tiernamente

"nunca lo haría Robin" ella respondió abrazándolo también.

Y como un golpe Robin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de ella, completamente rojo.

"yo no…perdón…no era mi intención…"empezó a decir tartamudeando y sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

"Robin" ella se acerco de nuevo a el y acaricio una de sus mejillas, esto hizo que Robin volteara a verla instintivamente "¿Qué pasa¿Estas bien?"

Robin asintió con la cabeza "si, yo estoy bien" dijo pausadamente, inseguro, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sacudió su cabeza de una lado a otro "no, no estoy bien Star"

"¿quieres hablar?" el asintió.

Star se sentó en la cama e hizo señas para que robin se sentara junto a ella, este obedeció "cuéntame¿Qué pasa?"

Robin volteo a verla y sonrió tristemente "tuve una pesadilla…bueno de hecho fueron dos" contesto simplemente, riendo ligeramente, tratando de ocultar su temor.

"¿una pesadilla?... ¿que fue lo que soñaste amigo Robin?" pregunto Starfire sin saber que lo que acababa de decir había herido a Robin

"amigo" repitió el tristemente "¿es eso todo lo que soy Star? Solo un… ¿amigo?"

Starfire lo miro confundida "por su puesto que no Robin, tu eres mi MEJOR amigo" dijo con una gran sonrisa

Robin se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana "no me refiero a eso" dijo el, tenia que decirle, tenia que saber.

"¿ah no?" Starfire también se levanto y se puso a lado de Robin "entonces perdóname, pero no se lo que quieres decir amigo Robin" dijo ella tocando su hombro

"¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!" grito el quitando la mano de Star, ella lo miro sorprendida y a la vez dolida.

"t-tu ¿n-no quieres ser m-mi amigo?" ella pregunto cuidadosamente sosteniendo sus lagrimas

"no" respondió el, mirándola, odiaba verla sufrir, en especial si era por su culpa "no quiero que me llames amigo…me duele" dijo el sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Starfire seguía sin entender, pero no dijo nada y dejo que Robin continuara.

"me duele por que…por que no quiero ser solo tu mejor amigo…yo quiero ser algo mas para ti Star" dijo el, levantando su barbilla, acercando su cara a la de ella "quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti"

Starfire no supo que decir ¿había oído bien? Robin… ¿la amaba?

Robin se sintió fatal, ella solo lo miraba sin expresión alguna, era obvio que no sentía lo mismo, y ahora el había arruinado todo, ya ni siquiera podría ser su amigo, ella se iría tal como lo hizo en su sueño y…y si ella no lo amaba ¿por que sonreía?

"entonces ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte…" respondió ella dulcemente, y en efecto estaba sonriendo, se acerco mas a el quedando solo a unos milímetros el uno del otro, lo que hizo que Robin sintiera un ligero cosquilleo en su espalda "…por que yo siento exactamente lo mismo…te amo Robin"

Las palabras de Star resonaron en la cabeza de Robin ¿ella lo amaba¿No estaría soñando? Robin se pellizcó el hombro para verificar

"¡auch!"

Starfire rió suavemente al ver lo que hacia "Robin ¿Qué haces?" le pregunto entre risitas.

"asegurándome de que esto no sea otro sueño" respondió el con una gran sonrisa.

"no lo es" dijo ella rodeando su cuello con sus manos.

"afortunadamente" el la rodeo por la cintura y bajo lentamente la cabeza cerrando los ojos y juntando sus labios con los de ella.

El beso fue rápido, pero también fue dulce, lo suficiente para hacerlos inmensamente felices.

Robin se separo y lentamente abrió los ojos "Wow"

Starfire rió al ver su reacción "Te amo Robin"

"y yo te amo a ti Star" y los dos volvieron a besarse, esta vez mas apasionadamente, olvidando completamente los sueños que los unieron esa noche.

* * *

¿y bien¿fue buena¿regular¿mala¿para vomitar? por favor diganme!

_"las personas encuentran mas facil de perdonar a los demas por estar equivocados que por estar en lo correcto"- _

_J.K. Rowling, (The Half Blood Prince)_

**pucky-black**


End file.
